


Spaces Between Our Fingertips

by Laenix



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: (also kind of), (kind of), Biphobia, Bisexuality, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, hand waving at plotlines, kala dandekar has two hands, rajan's pov, so does rajan for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laenix/pseuds/Laenix
Summary: At some point during all of this, the realization came upon him. A slow rising of the tide, toppling the sandcastle he’d been building, fancying it to be brick. It settled in his mind as if it’d always been there:So, this is the man my wife is in love with.





	1. Chapter 1

Rajan hadn’t known it immediately, of course – and he rather thought he caught on pretty fast, given the circumstances.

He would have liked to name any one thing that gave them away. The softening and then tightening of her face when Rajan first said his name. The sympathetic way the others regarded her whenever she was around to discuss the rescue plan, which was always. Her vice-like grip on his arm when they saw him in the club, wrists bound. He never looked their way – almost as if allowing himself to do so would cause him to fall apart.

Rajan’s body threw itself on top of a woman and her gun before he commanded it. The man drew close to ask, “Where’s Kala?” (amidst the chaotic noise, he’d had to read the words on his lips) and Rajan never wondered or resented that his wife, above all the others, was a stranger’s main priority. Instead he followed him through a cloud of smoke, then a maze of alleyways and streets, out of instinct rather than any conscious choice.

At some point during all of this, the realization came upon him. A slow rising of the tide, toppling the sandcastle he’d been building, fancying it to be brick. It settled in his mind as if it’d always been there:

_So, this is the man my wife is in love with_.

According to the rules, if Rajan still had the luxury of referencing such a thing, he should’ve felt jealous, upset, or angry. He would argue that he was due some of those emotions, to have some definitive way to express the rolling, aching feeling in his chest.

If he had a telepathic link with seven other people, Rajan wondered that one of them might be able to give him a clue.

_Not telepathy_ , said Kala’s voice, in his head. Not Kala herself, of course. He remained a hapless _homo sapien,_ one who had recently developed something of a moral compass that had taken on the shape and sound of his wife.

(He once entertained the thought that he might occupy his wife’s beautiful mind in a similar way. Given recent events, she'd probably be better off without the extra clutter.)

Once, there was the voice of his father. His was of sharp-edged practicality and reason. It smoothly guided his eyes and ears away from a population of human beings in need of help, and towards a company built on a sleek foundation of crudely made choices. Complicity kept it that way.

It would tell him to strike Kala down in every way that wasn’t physical. Ruin her family and career. Ensure in the divorce papers that he came out on top, financially and publicly. Find a way, as she turned away towards the arms of another man, to scar the back of her so completely she’d never be the same.

But Rajan did not have that voice anymore. It had begun fading from the first time he’d seen a woman coming out of a science lab, hair knocked loose from her ponytail, fogged goggles around her neck, gentle eyes trying to hide impatience as she waited for him to stutter out a question about yearly equipment costs.  

“Kala is with the others,” Wolfgang informed him when they began to make their way towards the rendezvous. “She’s safe, Rajan.” They shared a moment of intense relief.

Beyond that assurance, they spoke little during their escape from the club. There was a tension between them, but not quite the one Rajan expected. To his surprise, Wolfgang seemed more protective than anything.  When an unmarked black van came rolling in their direction, he went so far as to hiss Rajan’s name, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him behind a building. It was all done with such familiarity that for a split second he thought himself back in University, being pulled along by a friend after a night of drinks.

Rajan found himself harboring a similar concern for Wolfgang. His eyes strayed to him each spare moment he had, searching for a bullet he still couldn’t believe he’d diverted. From what he understood, Wolfgang had undergone untold kinds of torture, but he still seemed to be going strong. Rajan wondered if it was the adrenaline, or the mental support of seven other people, or something inherent about Wolfgang in general.

“How are you feeling?” he said, the words coming out awkward after a stretch of silence.

Wolfgang’s eyes darted from examining the streets over to Rajan. He took a moment to process the question, and his steely gaze turned soft and warm.

It would’ve been better if this man Kala loved was not so kind, Rajan thought. Then he cringed, the thought of her being with anyone less than that was unbearable.

“I’m fine.”

Rajan didn’t believe it, but there was nothing for it. He nodded and kept an eye on the other man for the rest of the night until they finally reached the villa.

* * *

 There were at least twelve bedrooms available, and none of them occupied. Everyone had elected to fall asleep in the drawing room, gathering up on each available surface, whether it be one of the many couches or each other. A pack of wolves, Rajan mused, finding rest in the safety of numbers.

Wolfgang had taken a spot by the window, and something about the way he shifted drew Rajan out of his patchy sleep.

He was staring at some unknown spot in front of him.  Rajan wondered that he was visiting Kala wherever she was, or the other way around. But the longing look on Wolfgang’s face felt all too familiar, and Rajan could almost see an outline of her absence where his gaze fell.

_You can’t sleep?_ Rajan meant to ask when he sat up, not, “Does she love me?”

Damn it.

He closed his eyes, cursing himself. Wolfgang didn’t deserve this from him. Kala didn’t deserve this – he should be brave enough to ask her instead, and yet.

Just when he started to think Wolfgang hadn’t heard, he said, “She told me that I taught her what love was.”

Rajan tried to nod, to gather it in himself to accept.

“To be honest with you, I’m a shit teacher.” Wolfgang turned to look at him with dry smile that he couldn’t help returning.  “I used to think- I can’t say what she feels for you.”

“I know. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“The kind of man you are - you came here for her. Even though she came here for _me_.”

There was something in that last part, sad and disbelieving, that unsettled Rajan, but he was too tired to parse it out. “Well,” he said instead, “It wouldn't sound so romantic if you knew how practiced I am in running off to Paris for matters of the heart.”

Wolfgang raised an eyebrow. “Is there a story?”

He swept a hand around the room. “We’re staying in it.”

Rajan felt a bit of thrill in being able to surprise this man, watching the way his jaw fell slack. “Your old friend?”

“Jean-Pierre taught me French,” he said. “And some other things. In French.”

Wolfgang gave a delighted laugh. “And how did that end?”

“Amicably. And with a book full of _terrible_ poetry, laying in a box somewhere. I was always better with numbers.”

As they shared a grin, Rajan marveled at himself, opening up to someone he just met. He’d never spoken of this with Kala, just like he hadn’t talked to her about the political trouble he’d gotten caught up in.

Things he’d told himself she didn’t need to know.

(When he first met Kala’s family, her sister Daya had smirked at him. “So, you’re the Bollywood Prince we’ve heard so much about.”

He teased his girlfriend, “Is that what you call me behind my back?”

She smiled. “I sometimes think you’re too good to be true.”

He took it as a compliment instead of the question it was.)

Rajan swallowed. His father always told him that he loved too quickly, and hoped for too much. “Do you think she would give me another chance?”

Wolfgang did not answer. He had, at some point during Rajan’s moment of introspection, fallen asleep.

* * *

Rajan felt Kala in her kiss like he’d never felt before.

Even when her arms slipped from his shoulders to wrap around Wolfgang’s – and he suspected that part of her mind had done so sooner than that – he still felt the lingering warmth of her.

He’d grown used to the sensation of having it fade, didn’t mind  having to search her out to get a taste of her again.

It all felt different now. Whether because of anything Rajan did or because she found her place among a motley crew of strangers - he liked to think it was both - there was something freeing her affection. Her eyes would seek Rajan out in a group of people, and her hand would find itself in his without any reason besides desire.

He almost forgot to mind that at the same time, his wife’s hand was in someone else’s.

Kala pulled them both aside before dinner. Wolfgang stood to the side, contributing nothing but emotional support. Unexpectedly, Rajan found himself drawing strength on his presence as well.

His wife looked at him, somehow fragile and fiercely determined all at once. “I know I’ve got no right to ask you for more time,” she said.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m rather weak when it comes to saying no to you,” he half-joked, and his heart sank as her face crumpled further.

“I don’t deserve that, Rajan. Aren’t you - I _know_ you’re hurt.”

Rajan looked down. He couldn’t deny that.

But he also couldn’t deny his own hope, which blossomed still, and fueled his words.

“I don’t know about deserving anything. I know that I’m your husband for as long as you’ll have me. I’ll be your friend as long as you’re mine. As long as you tell me that you want me a part of your world, then I’m going to stay. My only condition is that there are no more secrets.” He looked at both of them but landed his eyes on Kala. “Deal?”

She nodded, her jaw trembling, and fell towards him. Her kiss had too many apologies in them, maybe because he kept trying to give them back. When she pulled away, keeping their fingers tangled, Wolfgang stepped up to embrace her from behind. They both looked at him, and Rajan felt the magnitude of being part of it, being given a chance to understand.  

“Now, I believe we have a wine cellar to help ourselves to.”

And for a moment in a day, it was worth celebrating to just be alive.

Then, an invisible person showed herself to half of the room, and Rajan found himself in a car speeding towards Naples, his love and her love at his back, hope at his side, and the future ahead -

Amid a storm of hot engines and gunfire, his wife lay on the floor. Kala’s eyes were closed, she wasn’t breathing.  He begged and begged, a prayer that his mother had been forbidden to teach him trapped behind his lips.

Ganesha, Ganesha, she prayed to Ganesha. He had the wild thought that he could tell Wolfgang this, and maybe two newly formed half-believers could make up a whole one that would be just enough to draw his blessing.

Wolfgang whispered, “You're alive. She’s alive,” and it gave Rajan’s legs strength to fly towards their last hope, a forgotten combination of metal and wire that felt small and heavy all at once.

The violent jolt of electricity that coursed from his grip to her heart would haunt his dreams for years to come.

The feeling of Kala's body warming with life, breathing in each of Wolfgang's relieved sobs, would light his days for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m realizing why I usually avoid canon ships. Ship wars are the _worst_. This fic only exists cuz I remembered I come from Hamilton fandom, what the fuck do I care about source material.
> 
> In the same vein, Rajan mentioned Jean-Pierre-the-mysterious-villa-owner’s name twice without prompting. In true Cumberbatchian fashion, I have therefore deduced that they were young Summer lovers who are now friends with AirBnB benefits.
> 
> Second chapter will take on a somewhat different tone, since saving the world means people now have more time to fuck with Rajan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart had been torn and mended and turned all around, his worldview fared little better, and Rajan Rasal still had the small matter of a political corruption investigation.

His heart had been torn and mended and turned all around, his worldview fared little better, and Rajan still had the small matter of a political corruption investigation. 

He’d have said nothing could take him from his wife’s bedside as she recovered from her injury. But he made the mistake of turning his phone on for the first time since he’d landed in Paris in search of Kala, and they both watched with dread as it loaded up message upon message from his team of lawyers and his family. By the time he listened to and read them all, Rajan estimated he’d be covering the medical bill for at least three heart attacks and a good amount of therapy.

"You’ll go back," Kala commanded, her voice surprisingly sharp through the morphine. "The sooner we can ensure our family is out of danger, the better." The way she said _family_ made his heart soar.

But, Rajan was exhausted. He only wanted to curl up with his wife, listen to the sounds of Italy outside her window, and take solace in nothing but every steady breath she took.

"Don’t tell me to leave you alone," he begged.

"I won’t be," she said.

And that was true, wasn’t it? She had her cluster. Most of them had scattered off to corners of the world to get their lives in order in time for Nomi and Amanita’s wedding, but they were still here with Kala, providing strength and comfort.

Rajan realized he was mostly asking her to not leave _him_ alone, to not close him off from her world before he’d truly gotten a glimpse of it.

To his mixed embarrassment and relief, Kala understood.

"Maybe you don’t have to do this alone either," she said tentatively. She turned to look at Wolfgang, sitting on the chair across from them, and Rajan followed suit.

Judging by the way Wolfgang gaped, this wasn't something they had discussed beforehand.  He recovered quickly, though.

"Guess I got nothing else to do," he said.

Rajan swallowed, afraid by the lack of protest inside himself. He couldn’t deny that part of him found comfort in Wolfgang’s strength. The daunting path in front of him seemed so much more manageable with the idea that he would be part of it. But –

"Wolfgang will keep you safe, and he can check on me whenever he wants." They smiled at each other, and Rajan fought not to look away. He tried not to envy their special connection. He knew from the looks on their faces that visiting or sharing had no comparison to the real thing, not after all they’d gone through to reach each other. He knew that they were asking a lot of Wolfgang to leave Kala so soon after meeting her for the first time.

Kala placed a hand on Rajan's, interrupting his train of thought. "You'll call me every day. I'll be visiting to make sure you don't forget. And no more of your waking up in the middle of the night to do more work, it's _infuriating_. Sun knows 23 ways to put someone to sleep. Don't make me ask her to demonstrate on my own husband. _Why_ are you smiling?"

"I just - I'm glad you're feeling better."

Kala narrowed her eyes at him, then at Wolfgang, who shared the same expression. She rolled her eyes when neither seemed interested in explaining.

And so, he booked two tickets back to Mumbai, and the next morning he was watching Wolfgang hug his best friend goodbye.

"Take care of yourself, brother," Felix said, gripping him with unabashed fierceness. "Stay out of trouble unless you can get a good lay out of it."

"Stay out of it yourself," Wolfgang responded. "And watch Kala for us, would you?"

"Ah, don’t worry about your girl," Felix said, tapping the bandages around his own wound, which thankfully did not involve any of his major organs. "The two of us are bullet buddies now, yeah?"

He turned to Rajan and threw a hand on his shoulder. "And you, India Plan Addendum, I expect to keep an eye out for my family. He can be a lot stupid when it comes to assholes in charge, you know."

Rajan made his sincere promises and hugged the man goodbye. As they made their way onto the plane, he wondered, "India Plan-?"

"Don’t ask," Wolfgang said, and Rajan watched with interest as the tips of his ears went red.

* * *

As it turned out, having a prodigious detective, hacker, actor, and a couple of martial artists all packaged up in 80 kilograms of German muscle was a good way to expedite a dangerous political investigation - for the cost of a reasonably minimal amount of blood.

(The worst of it came when Wolfgang came stumbling into his room in the dead of night with a dislocated shoulder and a gun pointed towards the door. Rajan was treated to a crash course in resetting a limb under gunfire, which was an experience.

"Told you you could do it," Wolfgang grinned after, trying to divert his attention away from the purple smattering of bruises around his arm.

"If you make me do it again, I'm going to have to shoot you myself," Rajan said, since he could do that now. "Sorry, wife."

"Oh, I'm in perfect agreement," Kala said, walking Wolfgang towards where they kept the first aid kit.)

By the time all the drama was resolved, his friend-turned-tormenter, Ajay Kapoor, was on the path to a sentence behind bars. They found a paper trail to a company in Seoul, and Rajan used his newfound connection there to bring in more evidence to court. He developed a sense of solidarity with Sun as the end to their respective court cases came into sight. There was something therapeutic about reshaping your family legacy, whether by forcing the men in power to give you what you've been due, or by finding a path of redemption for all the wrongs you once turned a blind eye to.

His father had to face his own legal backlash for having his inadvertent entanglements in the matter. With his fledgling foray into politics and his standing with his own company tattered, Rajan easily persuaded him to take a step back and lay low before his ambition destroyed him completely.

It left Rajan to manage a floundering pharmaceutical company all on his own. The silver lining was that it also left the board members open to his ideas for renovation. They were understandably confused when he chose to provide support to an up-and-coming political leader in Kenya whose interests included pharmaceutical distribution reform. But with the force of Capheus’ earnestness and the light of Kala's pride, Rajan began to forge an uncertain but bright new path for his company.

Each day they called the hospital in Italy to speak with Kala. Over time her exhaustion lessened and her voice became brighter and more alert. It made the distance between them easier and harder all at once.

She had complaints about having nothing to do while bedridden, though Will and Riley were kind enough to bring her along as they went sight-seeing around Paris. Nomi had extended an invitation as well, but she didn't want to intrude on her time with her fiancée. She asked about work, which Rajan knew little about, but passed along well-wishes from her co-workers.

Rajan didn’t have much time to take Wolfgang anywhere significant to share with Kala. He doubted the man wanted to explore much of their hometown without her anyway. But they did try to frequent her favorite coffee shop whenever possible, and take breaks on the terrace that she so often gazed off of. 

He even came to enjoy the way she and Wolfgang spoke to each other over the phone. Obviously, it was for his benefit, meant to include him, for which he was grateful. But he also felt glad just to see them happy, especially since they were both stranded on a foreign continent. They both claimed that they were enjoying their time away in two beautiful countries, but Rajan had traveled enough to recognize homesickness. Even a _sensorium_ could not be immune.

"I miss you," Rajan said, like he did after every call. And, because he felt particularly self-hating that day, "I love you."

"…Rajan," Kala said.

"You don't have to say it back. I'd never-"

" _Rajan._ "

Without a prompting that Rajan could see, Wolfgang stood up to leave, but not before offering his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

When he closed the door behind him, Kala began to speak. "As a scientist, I need to always acknowledge my mistakes. I incorrectly identified my variables, and I allowed my expectations to skew both the process and the conclusions that were made. Each time my observations came back inconsistent, I became more afraid of what I would find in the next -"

"My wife, are you calling me a failed experiment?"

Kala huffed. "No experiment is a failure, Rajan. Every iteration offers new information that can be evaluated, even when a study must be started over completely."

"Have you? Started over?"

"I have."

"What have you observed?"

She took in a soft, long breath, and it came out again, unsteady. "I don't know if I could have opened my heart to you before, but the worst thing is that I was too afraid to try. I let the parts of myself I didn’t understand hold me back, and I let you make the choices for both of us. You must have felt so alone. The thing is, I’m able to recognize it now, what it feels like when I'm-"

Rajan closed his eyes, leaning into her voice, wishing dearly to see her, to touch her in this moment. He wanted to stop her, because surely something like this had to be said in person. But he didn't have the strength to speak up, now. And it didn't matter - whatever ocean, land, or sky stood between them, or even what kind of human species they were. They'd be beside each other, in all the ways that mattered.

"I'm falling in love with you, Rajan Rasal. My dear, patient husband, if you'll have me, if you can wait just a little bit more."

"Yes, my love. Kala, yes. Always."

"Okay," she breathed. "I – okay."

A few minutes after they hung up Wolfgang poked his head in through the door. "How are you feeling?"

"To tell the truth, I'm an absolute wreck."

He nodded in understanding. "Capheus is teaching me how to hotwire cars. Want to join?"

"Whose cars?"

Wolfgang grinned. "How many have you got?"

"Here? Four, each with state-of-the-art security systems."

"Sounds good to us."

Rajan stared at the space he left, then shook his head and stood to follow.

* * *

There was also the matter of introducing his new not-exactly-telepathic German bodyguard to his parents.

With Kala's parents, it had been easy, though awkward enough. It felt wrong that Kala wouldn't be there to introduce Wolfgang, but Rajan couldn't just his leave his in-laws clueless on the whereabouts of their daughter, or who the new guy was. He couldn't tell them everything, of course, but at least they could know she was safe. As expected, they were befuddled to see their son-in-law bringing home a bristly white man instead of their daughter.

"You said you knew Kala, as well?" Sanyam Dandekar had asked. "Did you possibly also go to school with her? Your dialect and mannerisms are - well, I'm certain I would've remembered someone like you. What a remarkable coincidence."

Rajan and Wolfgang nodded a little too quickly.

"In any case, I hope it’s in your job description to join us for a meal. Those old bodyguards absolutely refused to taste my cooking, and just liked to stand there the entire time we ate. It ruins the experience!"

"It’d be an honor, sir," Wolfgang said, touched. Kala’s parents smiled in approval.

Daya's only opinion on the matter was a wistful remark about how attractive all the men in her sister's life were.

When it came to the Rasal household, things were a little different. The tricky part was explaining that yes, even after the investigation had wrapped, Wolfgang would still be around.

"Explain to me again," Manendra Rasal said when they had their regular family visits, "what services that man is providing to you."

Rajan frowned. His father had never displayed much attention to anyone under the family’s employ, but his hostility towards Wolfgang was practically palpable. He refused to look him in the eye, and though Wolfgang had already displayed his ability to speak fluent Hindi, his father insisted on speaking as if he wasn’t even in the room.

"He’s my bodyguard," Rajan repeated. "He likes his job here, so I’m keeping him on. That’s all." It wasn’t all, and he knew he was only feeding the fire that would emerge whenever the truth came out, but this was the best he could do given the uncertainties of... everything.

His father pinned him with a piercing stare. "Need I remind you of the last time a European boy showed up in your life, who didn't know his place? You disappeared for a summer, neglected your studies, and nearly broke your mother’s heart."

Rajan tensed. His father was too modern to believe in anything like sodomy as a sin or any such fodder, but that only meant there was no disguise to the prejudices he did have. One of the reasons he had his misgivings about his marriage to Kala was his belief that Rajan was trying to cover up a part of himself. And now he was accusing his son of disloyalty.

Wolfgang stepped in. "I assure you, Mr. Rasal," he said with a silky smile that rang alarm bells in Rajan’s head. "I am very good at my job as a bodyguard, and I have nothing but your son’s body on my mind."

His voice hitched at the last word, sounding suspiciously like someone had elbowed him very hard in the stomach. Bless my wife, Rajan thought, fighting not to drop his head onto the table.

"You must excuse him," he said weakly to his father’s red face and his mother’s wide eyes. "Wolfgang is still experiencing a bit of a language barrier."

" _J_ _a_ ," Wolfgang said, with the world’s worst-hidden smirk.

* * *

 

 "I’m sorry," Wolfgang said, from his place on the couch in Rajan’s office.

"Why don’t I believe you?" Rajan said.

"Well, I am. It’s just that he’s such an asshole."

He looked up from his desk, coldly satisfied that Wolfgang’s face fell when he saw how upset he was. "You think I don’t know that about the man who raised me? That doesn’t mean I can lash out at him whenever I please."

"You act like I held a gun to his head."

"Because that’s the standard I should be holding you to? Is that what I should expect from now on? You think you can overturn _every_ aspect of my life as long as no one gets a bullet lodged inside them?" He froze, realizing he'd gone beyond being bothered by one disastrous dinner.

"I’m sorry," Wolfgang said again, and Kala, too.

"Wait, god, wait," Rajan said, rushing across the room to catch their arm before they left. "I didn’t mean it like that. I'm sorry. I know that you meant to help me, and that - it meant a lot to me. It's just that after the investigation, if my father can't vent his frustrations at work, then he'll – it's difficult for the rest of the people in his life."

He deflated at the devastated look on Wolfgang's face. _Get yourself together, Rajan Rasal_.

He pulled them back towards the couch to sit and paused only a moment before taking their hand. There were callouses and ridges there, but it curled familiarly into his palm.

"I have no regrets," he promised. "There are things I am changing about myself, about our company, and I’m glad to do it… but I – _we –_ can only change so much. If there are things you ask me to accept about you, then there are things that you’ll have to accept about me, and my world."

"Of course. Oh, Rajan, you should never have to ask that from me."

Something flickered, and he almost knew it before Wolfgang said, "Kala wants to kiss you."

Rajan’s heartbeat skyrocketed. It took two attempts for him to speak. "What about you?"

Wolfgang frowned. "I can sort of take myself apart. It can feel like – I mean, I haven’t shaved in a bit, but–"

"That’s not what I’m asking."

A breathless moment, and someone, both, all, closed the distance between them.

* * *

"So, have you talked about it?"

Daniela offered him a glass of champagne and a neutral smile but moved her head pointedly towards where Wolfgang and Kala were exchanging tearful hugs with the brides.

Rajan wanted to cry himself, but for different reasons. He would accuse Dani of trying to tarnish his experience of celebrating atop the Eiffel Tower, if he didn't realize he was already doing it himself, stewing in his own thoughts.

He had assumed, when Kala, Wolfgang, and he finally reunited, that they would have a clearer idea of where to go from here. Kala had all but thrown herself at them when they reunited, the sight of her lifting the world off his shoulders. Felix had sauntered up behind her, exchanging a wordless conversation with his brother, complete with eyebrow raises and tiny head shakes. What Rajan would’ve paid to know what _that_ meant.

Every conversation they had since then seemed to skirt around where they intended it to go. There hasn't been a repeat of the incident in Rajan's office, and he didn't know how to feel about that. Each time he played it over in his head, he became more doubtful that it ever even happened.

At his lowest points he considered that Kala and Wolfgang had already come to some conclusion and were just afraid to tell him, but that didn’t fall in line with the way they looked at him. Or so he hoped.

"It’s just been so busy."

"Thank god for that excuse, right?" Dani said knowingly.

He looked sheepish. "How did you...?" He waved a vague hand in the direction of where Lito and Hernando stood, exchanging loving whispers. They were a picture all on their own, but Rajan knew Dani could slide herself into their space with a seamless grace.

"We didn’t, at first. Left everything up in the air. Which worked for when times were easy. But when they weren’t... I don’t recommend it."

"What happened?"

"A lot of self-destructive choices and drinking," she said, and nothing further.

"What's this, the Sapien Sidekick Club?" a voice asked. Officer Morales and Detective Mun approached the two of them, leaving Sun to bask in a flattering conversation with Capheus and his star-struck friend.

"It definitely is," Dani said, waving them over. "First topic on the agenda is the mess that is Rajan's love life."

"Yeah, no one ever actually explained that part to me. I asked Will once, and he just gave the longest-ass sigh," Diego said. "Your wife, Kala, loves Wolfgang, right?"

Rajan nodded.

"And you're okay with that?"

He nodded again.

"And the two of you...?" Mun gestured towards Rajan and moved his head in the direction of Kala.

"Better than ever," Rajan said, trying to hold back a sappy smile (by the looks on their faces, he failed).

"So, what's the problem exactly?"

At that exact moment, Wolfgang looked up, eyes searching, until they landed on the group. He smiled at them and gave a little salute with his drink.

By sheer coincidence, half of Rajan's champagne slipped from his glass.

"... I see," Mun said, with the same face he had on when his girlfriend told him she had invisible voices in her head, and they were all waiting for her in Paris.

"What do I do?" Rajan asked helplessly. "He's so - and she's never said - I don't even know what they _want_."

"Then I guess," Dani said, pouring her glass into his. "finding out would be the first step."

* * *

In front of a crowd of loved ones, Nomi and Amanita, who deserved the world of happiness and adventure ahead of them more than anyone, exchanged their vows. Not for the first time in recent weeks, Rajan found himself thinking about new beginnings. He had believed his own wedding night marked the beginning of a final stage. A grand, beautiful new stage, yes, but a final one.

He never felt more grateful to be proven wrong.

The music was still fading from his ears, and stars from his eyes, when Kala's arm looped around his. "Are you ready to go, husband?"

In all the times he'd been to Paris, the summer constellations melting into the city lights, he'd never felt as in awe of its beauty as he did now. It had nothing to do with the Eiffel Tower.

Kala's eyes shone with the promise of a new story each day for years to come. But the story he held closest now was that of the day the world expanded before him, and his heart had been made to grow.

And it would grow more, still.

Decisions made, he looked around to scan the dwindling crowd for a set of eyes he knew would be locked on them. "Just about, my love."

They stepped forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple scenes here are dependent on the fact that everyone can speak English in Sense8, since the non-sensates all talk to each other in the finale with no explanation. Hooray for western globalization?
> 
> BUT FOR REAL, thank you for reading! I've never written so quickly for a fandom i just dropped into, but Sense8 and the wonderful people who've supported it (YOU ALL) just inspired me. (also i'm apparently a huge fuckin rajan stan so) Hope you liked it!


End file.
